fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Willster
Edward Willster (エドワード ウィルスター; Edowaado Wirusutaa) is an independent mage living in the Kingdom of Fiore. He actually didn't dream to be and Independent Mage, but his training led him to work alone, declaring himself as so. He has no problem dealing with other mages or being involved in battles, as he's very skilled in his Carmen Magicum Magic, he has mastered the first ten Carmina, leaving out the 11° Carmen ''and the ''Last Carmen. Appearance Personality Edward is a solar and socievole person, who likes to being in company of his friends and also of unknown people, due to his love of making new friends. He's always ready to give a hand to someone in need and hardly refuse to help someone if they ask. He did not really had the dream to be an Independent Mage, due to his gregarious nature. He started his carrier as an Independent Mage by pure chance: when he was younger, he used his missions and jobs mainly to practice with his magic; then passed some years and he started to see his jobs only like this, and not also like "practice sessions", declaring himself as an Independent Mage. Anyway, he's not able to refuse when someone asks him for a hand during a job, and sometimes it is he who asks for a hand. Magic & Abilities Great Magic Power Due to his intense training, Edward developed a great amount of magic power, as it can be seen by his ability in the magic he masters and the advanced spell he can cast. Since he works as an Independent Mage, a great amount of magic power is also a need Edwards has, having to compensate for the lack of strength given by teamwork. Carmen Magicum Carmen Magicum (カルメン メージカム; karumen meejikamu) is a Caster Magic that revolves around the use of different magic circles for different purposes. With this magic, Edward is able to attack, defend and even sealing someone's magic power. He is very skilled in this magic, as he mastered the first ten Carmina, but never show to be able to use the 11° and the Last one. Since when he discovered the deadly effect of the Forbidden one, he refuses to use or teach that one, for obvious reasons. Spells * 1° Carmen: Thor’s Mirror Barrier: Edward, after having performed the requested hand gesture, opens a magic circle in front of him capable of absorbing a non-physical spell of equal or lesser power to that of his own, thus redirecting the spell back with double the force. In case the magic Edward wants to mirror is too powerful, it will then hit him with the double of the original strength. * 2° Carmen: Wooden Snake: after the correct hand gesture, Edward opens a magic seal on the ground from which comes a wooden snake attackin the target. * 3° Carmen: Volkanus: with the execution of the correct hand gesture, Edward surrounds the target with four magic circles that then explode. It’s one of the strongest basic spells Edward has in his arsenal and it is often used when he lacks a lot of magic power. * 4° Carmen: Emperor Seal: with this carmen, Edward is able of sealing away the magic power of someone. However, the sealing is only relative to a psychological aspect, and not a real sealing. After the target understand that their magic is not sealed away, they regain the use of it. Being a psychological attack, once the target understood the trick, this spell can't be casted again on the same target. * 5° Carmen: Seal of Aplu: this is the only healing spell Edward ever learned, and the only one of this magic. With the correct hand gesture, Edward is able of opening a magic circle under the target, healing him/her from injuries like a broken bone or scratches. No major wounds can be healed. * 6° Carmen: Nethuns Wall: with the correct hand gesture, Edward creates a water wall in front of him to throw to the target. The more magic he puts in this spell, the more big is the wall. To cast this spell, Edward could find help if he is near a water source, as the created magic circle would use that water more, absorbing less magic power from the mage. But in this case, the size of the wall would depend only on the quantity of water present. * 7° Carmen: Impenetrable Fog: Edward, after having performed the correct hand gesture, produces a thick fog that makes impossible, except for him, to see. Although not effective as an offensive move, it can be used both for escape or to prepare a surprise attack. * 8° Carmen: Final Emperor Seal: with this carmen, Edward is able to seal the magic of someone. Differently from 4° Carmen, this isn’t a psychological sealing and the target isn’t able of using his/her magic unless the caster of this magic, or someone expert, undo the sealing. * 9° Carmen: Tiet Wall: with the correct hand gesture, Edward's able of summoning a rock wall everywhere he wants. This wall is capable of resist to different attack without breaking. * 10° Carmen: Lewk Sphere: Edward creates, with the right hand gesture, a sphere made out of light. This can simply be used to illuminate, or it can blind the target with its light or even explode, causing little damage. Category:Laerion9 Category:Independent Mage Category:Independent Mages Category:Male Category:Character Category:Characters